


The Five Times Dean and Cas Have Had Sex

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kisses, M/M, No April, No Porn, spoilers up to season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or five excuses for me to write about how Dean and Cas got themselves into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Dean and Cas Have Had Sex

The first time they had sex, it was also the night they admitted their feelings for each other. The night before the big showdown and Dean had taken Castiel to the 'den of iniquity' and gotten kicked out, he had laughed so hard he could barely think and therefore his mouth didn't have a filter. The "my God, Cas. Now I know why I love you so much," had left his mouth as soon as they entered the motel room, and, knowing Dean, was taking it back as soon as it came out.

"Shit," he cursed, backing away from Cas as slowly and subtly as he could. "I didn't mean- I mean I _do_ love you, but, _shit_. I didn't want to tell you this way."

"Dean," Cas said, his voice lowering as he walked closer to the oldest hunter.

Dean turned away from Castiel's gaze and looked at the floor, the wall; anywhere but Cas' face.

"Look at me, Dean," the angel whispered, voice so low and sexy and fuck if that didn't go straight down to Dean's groin. He placed his hands on the sides of the man's face and leaned in a bit, not fully closing the gap between them before stroking his fingers across Dean's cheekbones and waiting for permission. Waiting for confirmation from Dean that this was okay.

Dean took the liberty of closing the gap between them himself, pulling his arms to wrap around Castiel's body and into his hair. When they parted, a string of saliva connected their mouths together and Dean laughed, leaning in again to rub his nose along the angel's. "Last day on Earth, huh?" he whispered, before pulling Castiel in over and over again in kiss after kiss, settling down on the bed to get more comfortable.

x

"I said I wasn't going to let you die a virgin," Dean said into the blue-eyed angel's hair; the same angel that was currently wrapped tightly around the other man with his head on his chest, arms around his waist, and legs wrapped together. Not that he was complaining.

Cas hummed and pressed a kiss to Dean's chest and spoke, breath tickling Dean in a very comfortable way. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"No."

"You know what I love most about you, Dean Winchester? Your optimism." Cas replied sarcastically, exhaustion running through his voice even though angels don't get tired.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around the smart-ass and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep shortly after.

* * *

 

The second time, Dean spent what felt like hours arguing with Castiel beforehand. Arguing about how Cas "understands that they only did that because they thought they were going to die the next day and that it's okay and he can go live with Lisa and Ben" and Dean getting angry because "that was not a one time thing, Cas! Yes, I love Lisa and Ben, but I love them like I love Sammy! Like they're my family! I love you like I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life and hold hands with you and all that couple-y crap!"

"Dean, I don't see why you have to act like-"

"Like what, Cas? God, I love you so much and I've broken a goddamned Guiness World Record for 'How Many Times Dean Winchester Has Said I Love You to Someone Ever' and you're here telling me that I should be with Ben and Lisa?" He shouts, and the two are standing so close to each other, the staring not breaking.

Finally, Cas swiftly grabs Dean by the face and slamming their mouths together and running his hands through the soft light brown hair. They pull apart and Cas brings his lips to Dean's forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his jaw, his neck- whispering his love in between each kiss.

That night was slow, both men wanting to show each other how bountiful their love was with whispers and shouts in the darkness of the hotel room.

Sam made fun of Dean for how loud they were the next morning.

* * *

 

The third time the couple had sex, and yes, they were a couple by then (Dean didn't go up and announce to everyone the state of their relationship, but he also didn't hesitate to kiss Cas or give him subtle intimate touches in public, either), Dean had just found Castiel and the two wanted to make up for lost time since they hadn't exactly had the chance recently.

It wasn't the nicest sex they had ever had, and they weren't even sure if it could be counted as it considering they were so busy rushing and making sure nothing was trying to sneak up on them while they were playing dirty. Nothing did.

Well, Benny got a nice surprise. (He put it ever so eloquently when he walked up on the two: "Oh fuck! Dean, when we get out of here you're buying me bleach to wash my eyes out with! God, couldn't you two _wait_?!)

* * *

 

The fourth time was the night Castiel reappeared.

He had left to take a shower and Dean and Sam sat on the cheap table by the window.

"You need me to leave tonight?" Sam asked with his eyebrow raised and a smirk falling on his face.

"Oh, fuck off, Sam," Dean sighed, turning to face the door. "Plus, what if that's not him? What if- I mean, how doesn't he remember getting out?"

"I think you'd be able to tell if it wasn't him, Dean. He's _your_ angel."

"He's n-" Dean began to say, but was cut off by the shower turning off and a squeaky clean Castiel emerging.

"Better?" he asked, spreading open his arms.

When Dean started to look uncomfortable in his seat, Sam stands up and makes an exit, barely mumbling a goodbye before he shut the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Cas had Dean straddled and his arms wrapped familiarly around the man's neck as they kissed, bodies pressed flush as Dean smiled at the contact.

"You know," Dean said, pulling away and smirking at the pout his lover gave him when he did so. "Put that away, I'm talking. You know we can have sex like every night now that you're back?

"I don't think your brother would appreciate that."

"Screw 'im. He'll just have to get another room."

Cas smiled slightly and leaned in again with a heated press to his lover's mouth.

* * *

 

 

The fifth, and most recent, time they had sex was the night after Castiel gave up his angel army for Dean.

"You and me against the world, huh," Dean said, pulling the trench coat off of the angel's shoulders while simultaneously working his mouth into Cas' neck.

"Yes, I-" a deep moan escaped his throat as he was trying to talk. "It seems that way," he managed to finish.

"In case something happens," Dean says as soon as the two are stark naked with Castiel straddling the other man's hips, "I want you to know I love you. So much, alright? Just know that."

Cas smiled, leaning in to rub his nose against Dean's and whispers, "nothing will happen, I promise. But I love you too, Dean Winchester."

"God, you're amazing," Dean mumbles, almost to himself, before he scoots back in the bed and lays down, pulling Castiel to him for the first kiss of many that evening.

* * *

 

"Humanity" sure is a funny nickname for Dean Winchester. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shazam, here it is. I needed to write this after seeing the Season 10 preview. So, enjoy.
> 
> (April never happened. I really don't like how they did that episode so I'm just not even acknowledging her existence. And also Castiel was 100% aware that he was babysitting for Nora. Yeah, I'm a huge sucker for perfect endings. Sue me.)
> 
> Sorry about any mistakes. It's not beta-ed.


End file.
